


and the years go by

by allthings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Experimental Style, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: 2039 and they’re falling in love (one for the first time, the other all over again)





	and the years go by

2038 and the world has changed forever (for better or for worse, only time will tell)

2039 and they’re falling in love (one for the first time, the other all over again)

2040 and they’re a proper family unit (one and 800 and sumo makes three)

2041 and life is sweet (police accolades and snuggly sunlit mornings and evenings spent curled up on the couch)

2042 and sumo is gone (lived a good, long life but that doesn’t lessen the hurt)

2043 and androids are cut off from the cloud (if they’re going to live like humans, they’ll have to die like them too)

immortality, given and taken away

death means true death now, and death means gone for good

2045 and the black market trade in android parts is booming (hank and connor are put in charge of the task force, supposedly a great honor, but hank says he shouldn’t be in charge of anything at his age)

2047 and they think maybe it’s time for a puppy (a real one, hank says, none of this fake android shit, which leads to an argument and tears and rough makeup sex)

2052 and hank’s sometimes got this sadness in his eyes when he looks at connor (and occasionally, when drunk, he asks what the hell he’s doing with an old sack of shit like him)

2057 and the puppy is gone (an old dog by now; they’d named her ninja)

2058 and the booze has taken its toll (liver failure, prospects not looking good, and why do human parts have to be so hard to swap out)

2059 and hank is gone 

gone gone gone

2065 and russian roulette’s a fun way to spend an evening

why would anyone want to live forever

when living without someone

hurts so much

2065 and connor gets it (gets why someone would choose oblivion)

2065 and connor is gone

gone gone gone

gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this worked, but writing angst is hard for me, so I wanted to experiment with a different style.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, I'm @theirloveisso


End file.
